


why

by antisocialpizzq



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: I swear I'm not drunk.  Just tired and over worked from school.





	

John Laurens was very gay.  His father , being the ass that he is, decidex

D to 

*whips* *dabs* *does homework* *kills myself*


End file.
